Forbidden Love is a Memory
by SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic
Summary: 'Forbidding things will not make you want them any less' Clary is waiting for Jace's return since the battle of the Angel Raziel and Valentine's fall. Forbidden love was a memory but it can leave and imprint so strong, that it stays eraseable forever.


**Sprinkle says hi!**

**Writing this while listening to ' You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings' from Gundam…it's so beautiful!**

**Please review later! **

**Disclaimer : I am not utterly and entirely thrilled that Jamie Campbell Bower is playing Jace, therefore I am not Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

Jace once said to me, that to forbid someone of something, to deny them the only comfort that they ever dwell in will not make them want it any less. Just as the moral beliefs of our Shadowhunter or mundane beliefs alike, have denied our only desires – to able to freely love each other, Jace and I. But this is of the past, just the ashes of paper in a dying fire, and we can claim with liberty that we are no longer related and finally allowed to belong together, theoretically.

People have heard about us – the famous siblings, son and daughter of Valentine who were directly in the centre of the battle of the Angel Raziel, second largest to the Uprising. We weren't siblings anymore now, and that's what other Shadowhunters needed to hear, our side of the story, the other, darker side of the coin. And that we, Jace and I were no longer related.

He told me to wait for him to come back. He was assigned, by the Clave to talk to other Institutes around the world about the fall of Valentine and the rise of the Clave's revolutionary plan by allowing Downworlders on the Council.

And so I waited, for a year now, on the outskirts of Idris, within the large areas of forest. I'm living near a very beautiful lake, Eldris, in a manor house that overlooks the snow- capped mountains. I wanted to be alone, I told my mum and the Lightwoods and, they let me.

It was exactly two years from the battle of the Angel Raziel and a year from Jace's departure. I wonder when he'll come back.

I watch as the light from the sun drains away the warmth and glow from Idris. Eldris has become a mirror and I could see the lantern of the moon bobbing on its surface. The water dimples in response to fish and waterlife, preparing to settle out the day and dawn into the next. Since I am outside, the wind is haunting, almost beckoning and foretelling Jace's homecoming. I hope that it is right.

I sit for another hour, until I couldn't even see my own tiny fingers. I remember comparing mine to Jace's – slender and scarred fingertips, a pianist's hands. I sighed unable to bear the cold anymore and I turned around, heading back towards the manor.

'Clary!'

I turned around and looked behind me. Nothing. Just a figment of my grief-stricken imagination.

'Clary, I'm real, please look behind you.'

And I obeyed. My mouth dropped open. In the grey-lit glow of the moon, there was a dim outline of a figure, his body strong and slender, his eyes blazing – the only light in the world. Jace.

I ran to him giving him a hug which caused him to lose balance and topple on the grass, with me on top of him. I could feel my body react to our close proximity, my and Jace's heart racing in untraceable beats and our breath quickened, creating fleeting clouds of vapours.

'You came back, it's exactly a year.' I whispered.

'Of course Clary, I wouldn't miss you for the world,' he grinned, 'especially this.'

And he leaned in, bringing our lips together until there was no gap between them. The kiss sent heat throughout my body, as if liquid fire was spreading onto the tips of my fingers and toes, thawing my whole body. We broke off soundly.

'Remember when I said that forbidding things will not make you want them any less?' Jace asked.

I nodded, a smile playing on my lips.

'Now, what we feel is not forbidden, we don't need to hide them anymore, we don't need to conceal ourselves from society. Clary, please, come back to Idris with me, we'll start our new life there.'

I thought about the manor that I was living in. The lake, Eldris. They were beautiful but don't all beautiful things have their own personal shadow, a sadder side to their light? I didn't need to live among those memories – those feelings of forbidden love, and loss. Jace was the old but also the new.

I nodded again and I could see his eyes blaze more intensely.

'Yes, please.'

**Hoped you enjoyed it my friends! This story's my most descriptive yet, and I truly recommend reading this to the song I mentioned above. Search on youtube peeps!**

**Sorry, please mind my 'spelling mistakes'. Why did I put '.' These? Well, I'm an Australian and we spell vapor like vapour. See eh? **

**Please review! Flames, critics, nice comments…go for it!**

**Sprinkle says bye!**

**o)_Crayola_))**


End file.
